Sabasa King
The ninth is the current ruler of the Sabasa Kingdom. Being a descendant of Sphinx, he is of monster blood and takes great pride in it. Additionally, he is capable of sensing the power levels of other beings. He meets Luka as he arrives in the Sabasa Kingdom, one of the guards notices his Angel Halo and takes him to the Sabasa King. He judges Luka’s ability and requests him to rescue his daughter Princess Sara (whom he does not specifically name) from the Pyramid, having being kidnapped with a “hate-filled” note left in her place. For his reward, he will allow Luka to marry Sara, which he immediately declines. Alice butts in and demands a feast once Sara is saved. If Luka returns to the King, he will ask if he needs weapons or armor, declined by the fake hero. Heading to the Pyramid, Luka meets a woman named Sara, unbeknowest to him that she is actually the princess. She reveals her true identity after the duo solve the Sphinx’s riddles, stating she snuck out. Having “saved” the princess, the King thanks him as both a king and a parent and once again offers Luka to marry Sara, which he turns down again for she has another in her heart. The King then throws a feast at Alice’s request. During the festivities, the King lures Luka to the princess’s bedroom and breaks the doorknob, leaving him at mercy to Sara’s blowjob. Returning to adventure, Alice points out that the Sabasa King was aware of his daughter’s intentions the whole time, having mentioned earlier if she was any trouble. After Luka recruits Salamander and recovers in Gold Port, a soldier from Sabasa reports that Sara has been "kidnapped" again. Heading back to Sabasa Kingdom, the King reveals that she has been kidnapped for real this time, by fairies and elves. The monsters demand that the citizens of Sabasa Kingdom leave, which is naturally unacceptable. Luka then heads off to Fairy’s Island to defeat Queen Fairy and Queen Elf, but not before they successfully awaken the monster blood within Sara. Defeating Sara’s succubization form, Granberia appears and accidentally warps Sara with her once she jumps on the unsuspecting Heavenly Knight, complicating things. Luka returns to Sabasa and is opted to lie or tell the truth. With a lie, Luka states that Granberia showed up and kidnapped Sara. Being honest, Luka states that Sara jumped on Granberia and was accidentally warped. Either way, the Sabasa King knows that Granberia won’t bring any harm to his daughter. He has also been aware of Sara’s true feelings all this time and does not mind the next generation of Sabasa not being ruled by her. Luka vows to return Sara in one piece, but the King requests to let her do as she pleases. Gallery SaraFather.jpg|Father is displeased. Trivia *The Sabasa King might be (partly) referenced after Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) because of the ability to scan other people's "Power Levels" **Then again, it could just draw from East Asian concepts of ki/chi/qi. The King being descended from Sphinx helps too. Category:Artist: Épée Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Sabasa Castle